Ce que les Genin de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire
by Miko2005
Summary: Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon leur team… TRADUCTION
1. Team 7

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

Et je souhaite faire un petit rappel : Tora est le chat de la femme du Daimyo. Il apparait dans l'anime. C'est un grand adepte de la fugue, et les genin sont souvent envoyés pour l'attraper.

* * *

***Le troisième Hokage distribue des tracts à tout le monde avec de nouvelles directives***

* * *

**Team 7**

Naruto n'est pas autorisé à donner un relooking au Monument des Hokage.

Sasuke n'est plus autorisé à chasser Tora.

Naruto n'est plus autorisé à tenir Tora par les quatre pattes et le brândir au dessus du feu.

Cette règle s'applique aussi à toi, Sasuke.

Inciter Kakashi à utiliser son Eclair Pourfendeur dans les sources thermales n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sakura, même si l'Hokage te remercie d'avoir voulu aider Naruto, il est interdit de lui organiser des rendez-vous surprise avec les kunoichi suivantes : Anko Mitarashi, Uzuki Yuugao, Shizune, ou toute personne gradée chuunin ou d'un rang plus élevé.

Naruto, cesse d'encourager Lee et Gai à faire accroitre leurs "Flammes de la Jeunesse". Cela nous a pris deux heures pour éteindre ce feu.

Arrête d'encourager Naruto à faire ce qui précède, Kakashi.

Sasuke, arrête d'essayer de convaincre les élèves de l'Académie de t'aider à tuer Itachi.

Le Sexy Jutsu est à présent considéré comme une Technique Interdite. Les médic-nin sont à cours de sang pour les transfusions.

Naruto, tu ne feras pas du Monument des Hokage une publicité géante pour les livres _Icha Icha Paradise._

Surtout si Jiraya et Kakashi pensent que c'est une bonne idée.

Naruto, Ibiki amerait savoir comment tu as réussi à donner à ses vêtements des couleurs psychédéliques lors d'un interrogatoire.

Le fait de coller sur les murs des posters représentants divers shinobi et kunoichi dans des positions compromettantes ne se reproduira plus, Naruto.

Tsunade ne possède pas le secret de l'Eternelle Flamme de la Jeunesse, Sasuke, alors cesse d'encourager Lee et Gai à découvrir ses secrets pour faire brûler leurs Flammes de la Jeunesse.

Sakura, tu n'as pas le droit de déposer des demandes de mission impliquant le reste des fangirls de Sasuke dans des mariages arrangés.

Demander aux anciens de faire la même chose est également interdit.

Naruto, tu ne saurais pourquoi les Anciens du clan Hyuuga ont étés retrouvés nus au sommet du Monument des Hokage, par hasard ?

Sasuke n'est plus accepté dans les propriétés du clan Nara.

Naruto non plus, d'ailleurs. Les cerfs ont été assez traumatisés comme ça.

Sasuke, Naruto et toi n'êtes plus jamais autorisés à vous associer à Genma. Un prostitué à Konoha est déja suffisant.

Sakura, cesse d'encourager Sasuke à apprendre les astuces de séduction de Genma.

Cette règle s'applique aussi à toi, Kakashi.

Naruto, la solution appropriée à tout problème n'est pas un bol de ramen.

Naruto, cesse de persuader Konohamaru de faire des farces à la famille Hyuuga.

L'un de vous pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi le Complexe Inuzuka sentait le parfum ? Et pourquoi tous ses habitants avaient les cheveux roses et de la fourrure, et crachaient du feu ?

Naruto, le Multi-Clonage ne doit pas être utilisé dans les circonstances suivantes : draguer les filles, convaincre les élèves de l'Academie de militer pour que tu deviennes Hokage, te faire passer pour les Conseillers du village...

Les parchemins explosifs ne sont pas censés être utilisés comme décorations de maisons, de jardin, ou pour capturer Tora.

Naruto, cesse de raconter aux élèves de l'Académie que tu es un grand seigneur démon badass recherchant des adorateurs pour son culte.

Les boissons alcooliques et les Katon Jutsu n'ont rien à faire ensemble, Sasuke.

Naruto, pourrais-tu nous expliquer le fait que tous les murs du QG des Anbus soient à présents peints en orange ?

D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu saches ou il se trouve ? Sa localisation n'est pas classée secrète pour rien.

Naruto, n'importe quelle idée qui te fait sourire ou pouffer de rire plus de quinze secondes n'a pas lieu d'être.

Naruto, utiliser le Sexy Jutsu pour prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille volage n'est pas autorisé.

Utiliser le Sexy Jutsu et se déshabiller n'est pas une chose à faire pendant une mission pour vaincre des ninjas ennemis.

Même si ça a déjà marché.

Kakashi, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ton équipe a été retrouvée dans un bar frequenté par des shinobis, complétement ivres et dansant un strip-tease ?

La Team 7 n'est plus autorisée à s'approcher de boissons alcooliques pour le moment.

Kakashi non plus.

Sakura, même si ta technique de frappe est très intéressante, ne la refais plus, les réparations commencent à côuter très cher.

Non, Naruto, tu ne peux pas sacrifier Tora au Kyubi pour appaiser sa colère.

Sasuke, les Anciens du Clan Aburame voudrait avoir une petite discussion avec toi sur le fait de mélanger des insecticides avec des Katon Jutsu près de leurs terres.

Pour les trois genin de l'équipe, Kakashi n'est pas votre "sugar-daddy"*, alors cessez de vous adressez à lui comme s'il l'était.

* * *

*Un "sugar-daddy" est un homme qui offre des cadeaux, de l'argent, etc à une jeune personne en échange de sa compagnie ou de relations sexuelles.


	2. Team 8

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Team 8**

Hinata, il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu ais besoin de t'entrainer à utiliser ton Byakugan. Mais s'il-te-plait, cesse de lorgner sur Naruto avec, tu vas finir par baver plus qu'Akamaru.

Kurenai, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Kiba a été vu en train de faire sa toilette comme un… chien -se lécher là où je pense- en public ?

Shino, menacer les élèves de l'Académie avec tes insectes n'est pas acceptable.

Non, Akamaru ! Arrête ! Ne pisse pas dessus ! Méchant chien !

Hinata, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plait, cesser de rapporter à toutes les filles âgées de 12 à 20 ans la taille du "paquet" de Naruto ? Il s'est fait molesté quinze fois rien que cette semaine.

Non, Hinata, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton Jûken sur les filles qui ont molesté Naruto. Tu n'aurais pas du leur dire la taille de son "paquet". Si tu voulais le molester toi-même, tu n'avais qu'à le faire plus tôt.

D'un autre côté, tu n'es pas autorisée à le molester non plus.

Kiba, tu ne peux pas tuer Naruto juste parce que son "paquet" est plus grand que le tiens.

Shino, nous n'allons pas déclarer la guerre aux autres villages shinobis juste parce que leurs genin sont de sales gamins. _Tous_ les genin sont de sales gamins, même les nôtres, et les autres villages ne nous déclarent pas la guerre pour autant.

Kurenai, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Hinata a été retrouvée évanouie dans les sources thermales, ainsi que la moitié de la population kunoichi adolescente du village ? Les saignements du nez étaient à l'échelle du Sexy Jutsu de Naruto.

Shino, menacer de castrer Sasuke dans son sommeil, parce qu'il se morfond toujours sur le massacre de son clan, n'est pas très gentil.

N'essaie pas de convaincre Gaara de le faire pour toi.

Kiba, Inoichi voudrait avoir une discussion avec toi sur le fait qu'il ait vu Akamaru retourner la terre de son jardin pour enterrer des choses dedans. Il a retrouvé les objets suivants : trois os de poulet, deux balles en caoutchouc, une poupée mutilée qui ressemblait étrangement à Naruto…

Hinata, pourrais-tu modérer ton activité d'espionnage de Naruto ? Il commence à devenir parano d'être observé quand il ne peut pas prouver qu'il l'est.

Kurenai, nous ne pouvons pas interdire la vente des Icha Icha Paradise. Si nous le faisions, les shinobi mâles se mutineraient.

Shino, Hinata a déjà pardonné Neji pour l'Examen Chuunin, alors cesse d'envoyer tes insectes ramper dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

Kiba, tu as l'interdiction de donner du sake à Lee dans le but de battre Neji comme on battrait un tambour.

D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas autorisé à posséder des bouteilles de sake pour des circonstances strictement contrôlées et laissées au jugement de ta mère, Kiba.

Hinata, poser des contrats d'invocation sur les têtes des Anciens de ton clan est inacceptable. Oui, nous savons que c'était toi.

Même si tu l'as fait sous le nom de ton père. Il était plutôt vexé que tu l'ais fait avant lui.

Kiba, tu n'es pas autorisé à faire de Tora un jouet à mâcher pour Akamaru.

Kiba, retiens ton chien ! C'est la quatrième pile de dossiers importants qu'il a mangé cette semaine !

Kurenai, nous aimerions avoir une petite discussion sur le fait que Shino ait envoyé tous ses insectes envahir la Tour du Hokage.

Hinata, s'il-te-plait, pourrais-tu t'abstenir d'attaquer l'ambassadeur de Kumo ? Nous comprenons que tu aie un mauvais souvenir du dernier, mais s'il-te-plait, attends au moins qu'il tente de faire quelque chose de mal en premier.

Le dernier ambassadeur qu'ils ont envoyés est encore traumatisé.

Kiba, demander à une fille son prénom pour ensuite le "hurler à la lune", c'est complétement nul. Arrête de le faire.

Shino, nous avons reçus des plaintes des ambassadeurs du pays de la Neige que tu étais censé protéger. Ils veulent que tu arrêtes de les effrayer, ils disent que des insectes rampaient hors de tes narines, tes oreilles et ta bouche dans ton sommeil.


	3. Team 10

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Team 10**

Ino, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Neji se comporte comme une fillette de six ans ?

Shikamaru, la manipulation des ombres ne peut pas être utilisée pour tout faire.

Choji, explique nous pourquoi le restaurant Shushuya a réclamé à la maison du chef du Clan Sarutobi plus de quinze milles ryo* de nourriture.

Ne refais plus jamais ça, même si Asuma affirme que ce n'est pas grave.

Choji, "buffet à volonté" ne veut pas dire que tu peux littéralement tout manger. Arrête de faire chuter l'économie de nos restaurants ou tu seras banni de tous les restaurants de Konoha et des villages alliés.

Ino, cesse de surnommer Asuma ton "proxénète". Nous avons déjà assez d'accusations de pédophilie à cause de l'équipe 7 qui fait des choses similaires.

Tu ne peux pas l'appeler "Nounours d'amour" ou "mon gros Nounours" non plus.

Choji, tu ne peux pas faire griller Tora sur un barbecue pour voir s'il a un bon gout.

Ino, même si prendre possession du corps de Jiraiya pour le faire passer pour un pervers obsédé par les filles mineures est plutôt divertissant, ne le fait plus s'habiller comme une femme. Nous n'avions pas besoin de voir ça, et tout l'alcool nécessaire pour oublier cette vision a couté cher.

Shikamaru, nous te répétons une énième fois que tu ne peux pas laisser les autres faire ton travail. Si tu ne fais pas ta partie du boulot, alors tu seras assigné aux besognes les plus difficiles.

Asuma, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Shikamaru a été aperçu, à moitié nu, courant à travers tout Konoha, poursuivit par Gaara et Kankuro ?

Shikamaru, nous te serions très reconnaissants si tu pouvais arrêter de créer des ombres obscènes sur le Monument des Hokage.

Ino, tu ne peux pas posséder les corps des garçons qui t'importunent pour les faire se comporter comme s'ils avaient des doutes sur leur genre. Surtout depuis que Naruto continue à douter pendant une semaine après que tu ais libéré son esprit.

Surtout depuis que nous savons que tu as parié avec lui qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire.

Shikamaru, défier Temari à un strip-shogi doit être fait dans des lieux privés, et non en public.

Ino, ce n'est pas parce que Hinata t'a raconté à quel point Naruto est gâté par la nature que tu dois le molester, ou le castrer parce qu'il est plus grand que Sasuke sur ce point de vue.

Choji, si tu veux t'entrainer aux techniques de ton clan, s'il-te-plait, fais-le loin des zones habitées. Nous avions _besoin_ de ce bâtiment.

Aucun de vous ne parieras plus qu'Asuma peut se raser avec ses lames de chakra.

Oui, il sortira bientôt de l'hôpital, et sans aucune cicatrice.

Ino, tu n'es pas autorisée à flirter avec les clients attirants, c'était le quatrième qu'Asuma a dût tuer pour t'empêcher de te faire violer.

Tu n'es plus autorisée à draguer, séduire, aguicher ou taquiner Naruto. Il est assez embrouillé par les femmes comme ça.

Tu méritais que Naruto renverse la situation comme ça, Ino.

Ino, tu n'es pas autorisée à faire travailler les autres équipes pour ton compte. Tu n'as pas cette autorité, à moins que nous ne te la donnions.

Choji, même si ça peut montrer quelle quantité de nourriture tu peux avaler, tu n'as pas à faire fermer un restaurant pendant une semaine à cause d'une rupture de stock.

Shikamaru, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Neji a fait un strip-tease devant Anko pendant la soirée kunoichi au bar Shinobi Ivre ?

Non, nous ne signerons pas de contrat pour assassiner Tora, alors cessez de nous le demander.

Ino, nous n'essaierons pas de caser Kakashi et Anko dans un mariage arrangé pour qu'ils nous fassent des bébés prodiges.

Shikamaru, même si Ino t'embête, la faire danser un strip-tease devant l'Hokage avec ta manipulation des ombres n'est pas autorisé.

Ino, tu n'habilleras plus Shikamaru en travesti extravaguant et tu ne l'enverra plus dans un bar gay pour chanter "I'm So Pretty".

Asuma, si ton équipe a assez de temps pour faire ce genre de bêtises, c'est que tu ne les entraine pas assez dur.

Ino, arrête de flirter avec Genma. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un prostitué qu'il franchira cette ligne.

Ino, quand Orochimaru dit "Tu serais surprise de tout ce que je peux faire avec ma langue", ne réponds pas "Hmm, c'est tentant."

Shikamaru, persuader Gai et Lee de porter des shorts moulants et chanter "Macho, Macho Man" n'était pas amusant.

Ni le fait de les rejoindre pour les imiter, Choji.

Ino, tu n'es plus autorisée à faire équipe avec Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

*environ égal à 300 euros.


	4. Team Gai AKA Team 9

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Team Gai**

Neji, ton bandeau frontal est censé être orné du symbole de Konoha, pas de "Pawn Master", alors change le.

Tenten, les gens commencent à se poser des questions à propos de l'utilisation de tes armes après t'avoir vue les sortir d'endroits pas très catholiques. Attends, est-ce que ce kunai vibre ?

Lee, tu ne parleras plus jamais des Flammes de la Jeunesse aux élèves de l'Académie. La bande de Konohamaru fait déjà assez de ravages sous l'influence de Naruto.

Même si nous applaudissons tes talents en psychologie, Neji, tu ne parleras plus jamais aux élèves de l'Académie de destin, de sort, ou de la manière dont ils sont liés à leurs pitoyables compétences de nullos. D'ailleurs, d'où te viennent tous ces mots ?

Tenten, tu ne répondras pas à ce que dit Neji par "Jawohl mein Fuher !"

Ne demande pas à Lee de le faire, nous ne voulons pas en arriver là.

Gai, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Tenten a organisé une soirée dansante alcoolisée dans la Forêt de la Mort ?

Peux-tu aussi nous dire pourquoi tous les participants, Tenten incluse, avaient fait disparaitre tous leurs vêtement pour les couper en rubans pour décorer la fête ?

A cause de ça, Naruto se fait agresser de plus en plus souvent par les femmes du village.

Non, Lee, tu ne défieras pas Neji pour savoir qui est le véritable Dieu de la Danse.

Lee, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu t'es procuré de l'alcool quand tout le village avait l'interdiction formelle de t'en donner ?

Neji, le Byakugan ne sert pas à épier les bains des femmes, surtout quand les kunoichi les plus séduisantes s'y trouvent.

Tu méritais d'être broyé, embroché, mutilé, brisé et maltraité de cette manière, Neji.

Lee, mettre le feu à ton propre corps pour voir à quel intensité brûlent tes Flammes de le Jeunesse n'est pas une chose à refaire.

Ne l'encourage pas, Gai.

Non, Tenten, tu ne peux pas te servir de Tora comme d'un mannequin pour tes armes.

Tu ne peux pas non plus utiliser le chat pour ton Juken, Neji.

Neji, arrête de raconter à Genma que tu sais situer plus de zones érogènes sur le corps d'une femme que lui.

Non, Lee, juste.. non.

Tenten, peut-nous nous expliquer pourquoi tu a été trouvée nue, entourée d'armes recouvertes de chocolat, dans l'appartement de Naruto ?

Tenten est un autre genin qui n'est pas autorisé à s'associer à Anko Mitarashi.

Neji, nous nous demandons sérieusement si ton ego surdimensionné ne servirait pas à compenser un éventuel attribut que tu ne possède pas. C'est la seule explication.

N'y pense même pas, Lee.

La Team Gai ne remplacera plus jamais les professeurs malades à l'Académie. Cela a prit aux instructeurs trois semaines pour rendre leur état normal à ces enfants.

Tenten, tu ne joueras plus au "Va chercher" avec les chiens du Clan Inuzuka avec des kunais, même s'ils sont émoussés.

Gai, toi et Lee ne ferez plus jamais votre "câlin viril" en la présence des diplomates des autres villages cachés.

Tenten, remet ta tenue habituelle et range-nous ce costume de dominatrice.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu porte une bride, Neji ?

Repose cet écureuil, Lee.

Neji, tu n'essaieras pas de mettre un contrat d'assassinat des Anciens de la Branche Principale , même si Hinata et Hanabi étaient derrière cette idée les premières.

Gai, tu a l'interdiction formelle de prendre un élève personnel après Rock Lee. Cette ordre est à mettre en vigueur immédiatement.

Lee, tu a l'interdiction de prendre un élève personnel à cause du fait que nous ne pouvons pas garder un Genin qui demande la retraite après une semaine de service.

Neji, tu n'es pas autorisé à menacer chaque personne qui regarde, touche ou parle à Hinata, spécialement Naruto. C'est une grande fille et elle peut se défendre toute seule de tous ceux dont elle ne désire pas être l'amie, ou être agressée dans le cas de Naruto.

Neji, saurait-tu pourquoi au moins 5% de notre budget passent dans l'achat abusif de shampoing et pourquoi il est expédié directement chez les Hyuga ?

Tenten, tu n'es pas autorisée à lancer des kunai, des shurikens, des pierres, des briques ou n'importe quel autre objet, sur les aspirantes ninja sur le chemin de l'Académie, juste parce qu'elles sont des fangirls.

Tenten, tu as l'interdiction de les ligoter, et de les menacer avec n'importe quel type d'arme ou d'objet pointu pour "Changer leur Façon d'être des Fangirls". Surtout quand cela se passe dans la Forêt Interdite en compagnie d'Anko.

Nous avons déjà assez de mal à avoir des équipes normales, nous n'avons pas besoin qu'elles soient déséquilibrées mentalement parce que tu détruit leurs espoirs.

Tenten, en raison du taux de diplomations supérieur à la moyenne provoqué par l'effroi des aspirants ninja, nous annulons les ordres précédents et nous t'encourageons à effrayer les aspirants, signé l'Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Par l'ordre du Conseil et de l'Hokage, il est interdit à Tenten d'interagir avec les élèves de l'Académie en raison d'un incident ayant entrainé l'abandon total de la voie ninja d'une classe entière. Les événements cités précédemment son classés et scellés au niveau Jonin ou plus.

Par ordre de l'Hokage et du Conseil, Gai et Lee ont l'interdiction d'effectuer leur jutsu du coucher de soleil* au delà de 5 mètres de l'Hokage et de n'importe quel membre du Conseil ou Chef de Clan.

Par ordre de l'Hokage, seuls Neji et Tenten sont autorisés à parler et négocier avec les clients villageois de la Team Gai pour empêcher tout incident international.

Neji, non, tu n'es pas autorisé à adopter un chien et l'appeler Doge** !

Tenten, tu n'es pas autorisée à expérimenter des sceaux explosifs avec Naruto.

Même si cela donne de meilleurs sceaux. Vous avez causé plus de dégâts matériels que ce que vous pourriez réparer grâce à vos ventes.

* * *

*J'imagine que ce jutsu fait référence aux moments où Gai et Lee se font des câlins sur un arrière-plan de coucher de soleil…

**A l'origine, c'est un jeu de mot avec "dog" et "Doge"... Un doge est une sorte de meme avec des chiens. Tapez "doge meme" sur Internet, vous verrez à quoi ça ressemble.


	5. Team Minato

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

(Honnêtement, ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés.)

* * *

**Merci à Ricardo59 pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir !**

* * *

**Team Minato**

Kakashi, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Obito a été retrouvé nu et pendu la tête en bas au Monument des Hokage ?

Rin, la solution à tes problèmes avec le voyeurisme de Jiraya n'est pas de crier "Carnage ! Et alors seront lâchés les chiens de la guerre !"* et lâcher Kuromaru** sur lui.

Même si Tsume a travaillé là-dessus avec toi.

Tu n'encourageras pas non plus Tsume à le faire de son côté, ni les autres femmes du clan Inuzuka.

Obito, cesse d'essayer de mélanger des Katon Jutsu et des parchemins explosifs dans tes tentatives de vaincre Kakashi. Ta dernière expérience a détruit le Terrain d'Entrainement numéro 12.

Pour Kakashi et toi, vous ne mettrez plus jamais le feu au corps de Gai pour voir à quel intensité brûlent ses Flammes de la Jeunesse. Même si, non, surtout s'il pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Minato, peux-tu expliquer pourquoi Kakashi et Obito on été retrouvés dans un bar gay habillés comme des femmes, avec une Rin très fière d'elle les attendant dehors ? D'un autre côté, nous préférons ne pas savoir.

Obito, apprendre aux élèves de l'Académie les mûdras*** pour la technique "Le besoin des Hyuga de retirer ces bâtons de leurs culs" n'est pas acceptable.

Kakashi, voler les sous-vêtements de Kushina et les mettre à Minato durant son sommeil ne se reproduira pas. Peu importe à quel point tu trouve ça amusant.

Oui, nous savons que c'était toi, et Kushina voudrait avoir une petite discussion avec toi sur le sujet.

Tu méritais d'être pendu la tête en bas, nu, au Monument des Hokage, Kakashi.

Obito, l'excuse "Désole, je suis en retard. Orochimaru a essayé de me transformer en travesti et de faire de moi son _cobaye_" ne sera plus jamais utilisée.

Droguer Orochimaru pour vérifier s'il est vraiment un homme ne se reproduira plus, Kakashi.

Rin, quel est ton problème avec le fait d'habiller des camarades en travestis ?

Obito, tu ne diras pas à Rin qu'elle a un faible pour les travestis, à haute voix, en public ou en face des clients. Nous avons déjà assez de plaintes pour déviances sexuelles comme ça. Mieux encore, tu ne le lui diras plus jamais.

Tu ne dira pas non plus qu'Orochimaru est un fétichiste de pédophilie ou d'hermaphrodisme. Minato, pourquoi tes élèves sont-ils obsédés par ce genre de choses ?

Pose ce chiot par terre, Rin.

Obito, tu ne resteras pas là à ne rien faire, ne crieras pas et ne lanceras pas de paris quand Anko et Rin se battront dans un "combat de salopes".

Tu n'utiliseras pas de Suiton Jutsu pour le transformer en combat dans la boue, non plus. C'est à toi qu'on parle, Kakashi.

Non, tu ne peux pas faire pousser un mur de terre dans le derrière d'un client. Peu importe à quel point il est ennuyant, Rin.

Rin, les techniques médicales n'étaient pas destinées à être utilisées de cette manière, et cesse de menacer Jiraiya de lui faire un changement de sexe s'il n'arrête pas son voyeurisme. Si même Tsunade n'a pas réussi à le convaincre, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _toi_ tu y arriveras ?

Obito, l'excuse "J'étais bourré la nuit dernière et j'ai fini par passer la nuit avec Anko" aurait pu être crédible si nous ne savions pas déjà que… Attends,_ c'est vraiment arrivé ?!_

Obito Uchiha n'est pas autorisé à consommer ou acheter de l'alcool.

Le reste de l'équipe Minato non plus, Minato inclus.

Kakashi, tu ne feras pas des graffitis "Je suis le maitre du jeu. Bande de nullos vous êtes craignos !" sur les murs du QG des Anbus.

Obito, glisser des revues pornographiques dans tes rapports de mission avant de les donner aux chuunin à la réception n'est pas drôle. C'est déjà assez dur de faire travailler Shikaku comme ça.

Kakashi, les membres du clan Nara ne trouvent pas amusant le fait de clamer que les ténèbres sont proches à chaque fois qu'ils utilisent leurs techniques secrètes.

Rin, aucun Nara ne prendra plus Kakashi dans une Etreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre modifiée. Surtout si tu l'a préalablement habillé en travesti, _encore une fois._

Minato,_ pour la dernière fois,_ quel est le problème de Rin à habiller ses coéquipiers en femmes ? Nous commençons à nous demander si les rumeurs disant qu'elle a un faible pour les travestis sont vraies.

* * *

*citation de la pièce de théâtre "_Julius Caesar_" de Shakespeare.

**chien de Tsume Inuzuka.

***signes de mains pour effectuer des jutsus


	6. Les Sanins

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Encore merci à Ricardo59 pour sa review !**

* * *

**Les Sannins**

Ecoutez, vous trois, peu importe qu'Hanzo vous aie déclaré Sannins, vous ne peindrez pas vos visages sur le Monument des Hokage, avec vos prénoms dessus. Oui, nous savons que c'était vous, maintenant nettoyez ça !

Il n'existe pas de "Jutsu du Maitre du Jeu", Orochimaru alors cesse de crier cela pendant les batailles.

Non, Tsunade, tu ne peux pas donner à Jiraya un changement de sexe, peut importe à quel point il t'irrite.

Jiraya, cesse d'espionner Tsunade. Nous ne pourrons la retenir plus longtemps de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Orochimaru, "Tu serais surpris de ce que mes serpents peuvent faire avec leurs langues" n'est pas une devise appropriée.

C'est pareil pour toi et tes crapauds, Jiraya.

Sarutobi, il se trouve que nous avons trouvé tes élèves évanouis, avec de nombreuses bouteilles de sake en leur possession. Bien que cela arrive quelques fois aux équipes de genin, nous avons constaté le fait que Tsunade était nue, Jiraya portait un yukata de fille, et Orochimaru était suspendu à un arbre avec le derrière à découvert. Ils ont été retrouvés ainsi en public. Alors, on se demande vraiment si tu peux garder sous contrôle tes élèves.

Jiraya, Tsunade, et Orochimaru n'ont pas l'autorisation d'acheter de l'alcool.

Flirter avec les femmes Uchiha ne leur fera pas enlever tes menottes, Orochimaru.

Ni flirter avec les hommes Uchiha, Tsunade. Ne profite pas du fait que tu sois plus développée que les filles de ton âge.

Jiraya, faire un strip-tease devant les Uchiha pour aider tes coéquipiers ne se reproduira plus jamais. Il a fallût trois heures pour nettoyer tout le vomit des hommes.

Si les femmes t'ont molesté de cette manière, c'est uniquement ta faute, Jiraya.

Même si nous apprécions vos talents d'infiltration dans le QG des Anbus, redonnez leur leurs uniformes et leurs masques. Ils en ont besoin pour leur travail.

Orochimaru, tu ne brandira pas les élèves de l'Académie au-dessus de la gueule ouverte de Manda juste parce qu'ils t'énervent.

L'un de vous pourrait-il nous expliquer pourquoi, à son réveil, l'Hokage s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux bleus, un yukata de femme, et un maquillage digne d'une geisha ?

Tu ne peux pas accuser une autre équipe quand tu t'es fait prendre la main dans le sac, Jiraya.

Tsunade, quand tu cours après Jiraya pour essayer de lui donner quelques piercings et l'attraper, n'essaie pas de le faire en public !

Nous ne voulons pas savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait, nous voulons juste que tu nettoies le bazar et assure toi que ça ne se reproduise plus, Orochimaru.

Une discussion détaillée sur comment enlever les organes d'un ninja ennemi n'est pas le genre de propos à tenir devant des élèves de l'Académie.

Non, Jiraya, nous ne changerons pas l'uniforme des kunoichi pour du cuir et des talons aiguille.

Tu ne feras pas le tour du village habillé des vêtements précédemment mentionnés non plus, Orochimaru. On s'en fiche si c'était pour un pari.

Dessiner des images pornographiques sur le Monument des Hokage n'est pas drôle, Jiraya.

Jiraya, tu dois arrêter de dire qu'Orochimaru est un pédophile attiré par les garçons. C'est contre la réglementation de propager des rumeurs non fondées sur tes camarades.

Jiraya, s'il-te-plait, n'envoie pas nos espions dans d'autres villages pour enquêter sur les tailles de poitrine des autres kunoichi. Construit ton propre résau d'espionnage si tu veux en savoir plus.

En raison de pétitions signées par la majorité des kunoichi, et leurs maris, pères et frères, toute femme a l'autorisation de frapper les voyeurs du moment qu'ils sont sur la liste des pervers, autrement ils devront être détenus. La liste inclus Sarutobi (rédigé après qu'il soit devenu Hokage), et Jiraya.

Tsunade, tu as l'interdiction de frapper n'importe qui avec ta force de chakra augmentée pour avoir la réputation de pervers. Utiliser ta force normale est autorisée à condition que tu n'envoie personne à l'hôpital.

Tsunade a l'interdiction de consommer de l'alcool pendant qu'elle travaille, surtout quand elle fait de la chirurgie.

Tsunade, aurait-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer les 50 mille yen de dettes que tu as accumulé en une journée à la capitale du Pays du Feu ?

Même si nous sommes heureux que tu portes un intérêt particulier à notre jeunesse, plusieurs parents ont peur quand à tes intentions, Orochimaru, alors pour éviter tout incident, tu as l'interdiction de visiter l'Académie, les parcs et les orphelinats sans supervision.

Orochimaru, tu n'es pas autorisé à approcher Anko sans supervision. Tu sais très bien ce que tu lui as fait, tu l'a assez traumatisée comme ça et nous ne voulons pas que les rumeurs de pédophilie recommencent à courir, encore une fois.


	7. Izumo et Kotestu

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Merci à Ricardo59 et marmag1 pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

**Izumo et Kotetsu, A.K.A Les Gardiens Eternels**

Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à ordonner aux gens de se déshabiller pour voir s'ils sont "innocents"... surtout si les femmes expriment leur sentiment d'inconfort.

Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à effrayer les Genin qui quittent le village pour la première fois pour tromper votre ennui. Nous avons besoin qu'ils soient sur le terrain pour gagner de l'expérience et n'aient pas peur de quitter le village à cause de ces rumeurs concernant "un démon souhaitant posséder leurs âmes", "des bandits à l'affut de jeunes filles", "la forêt hantée dont personne n'en revient après y être entré", "des cannibales et sorcières qui rôdent dans l'espoir de les manger", "les autres villages qui les capturent et les violent pour leurs lignées", et votre préférée "un ninja déserteur sérial killer rôdant, à l'affut d'enfants à massacrer pour le fun". Ce n'est pas drôle, même si certaines de ces rumeurs sont vraies.

Vous avez l'interdiction formelle de jouer à la patate chaude avec un parchemin explosif, des jutsus ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse être létal pendant vos tours de garde (pour toujours). Surtout devant de potentiels clients, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas professionnels, même si certains le sont *humnarutoetlerestedesabandehum*.

Nous comprenons votre problème, mais votre pétition pour que l'Hokage Tsunade cesse de s'en prendre à vous est rejetée. Elle est l'Hokage et a le droit de vous traiter comme ses esclaves, tant que ce n'est pas de nature sexuelle, et vous forcer à trier les papiers, danser comme des marionnettes ou exécuter des tâches de subalternes ou faire les tâches dégradantes.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir pendant vos tours de gardes. Peu importe si Tsunade vous a "torturés" la nuit entière.

Oui, nous savons que vous avez dormit.

Pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi le Daimyo du Pays du Vent s'est plaint de vous deux ? Il a mentionné le fait que vous l'avez déshabillé pour le fouiller...

Nous n'acceptons pas l'excuse "Nous ne savions pas que c'était le Daimyo". Nous l'avons entendu beaucoup trop de fois !

Quand nous vous ordonnons d'attraper Naruto après qu'il ait fait une bêtise ne veut pas dire que vous devriez l'aider à s'enfuir ou à faire d'autres farces aux gens...

Vous devez vérifier les affaires et les cartes d'identités de tout le monde.

Nous avons subit une explosion de bombe parce que vous n'avez fouillé le sac d'une jeune femme parce que vous pensiez qu'elle était séduisante...


	8. Team Konohamaru

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Merci à Amaya Uchiha ****pour sa review !**

* * *

**Team Konohamaru**

Konohamaru, tu a dès maintenant l'interdiction d'apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre le "_Sexy Jutsu_". Tu a déjà traumatisé au moins 10 personnes avec ce jutsu !

Sarada, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes Sharingan sur les clients parce qu'ils t'appellent salade.

Boruto, arrête d'appeler Sarada salade.

Mitsuki, même si ça marche, n'utilise pas ta langue pour étrangler les gens.

Sarada, tu n'es plus autorisé à créer des genjutsu "_Sexy Jutsu_".

Mitsuki, fixer un couple en train de s'embrasser est flippant. Juste... Non... Arrête ça...

Konohamaru, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi nous avons eu des plaintes de clients parlant de genjutsu lancés sur eux par quelqu'un de ton équipe ?

Boruto, nous avons eu des plaintes de certains clients envers lesquels tu a été trop sarcastique...

Sarada, nous avons eu des plaintes de certains clients qui sont mentalement traumatisés de ce que tu as fait.

Oui, nous savons que c'est toi qui a _essayé_ de séduire les clients avec ton soi-disant "_sex-appeal_".

Mitsuki, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où sont passés tous les serpents de Konoha, même ceux du terrain d'entrainement 44 alias La forêt de la mort ?

Je me demande qui...

Konohamaru, pourquoi tes élèves portaient des tenues de cérémonie et buvaient du sake ?

Sois professionnel Konohamaru ! Enlève ce kimono !...

Boruto, tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser l'excuse "_Je suis le fils de l'Hokage !_" quand tu fais des bêtises.

Idem pour toi, Sarada...

Vous ne pouvez pas non plus accuser les autres ou Mitsuki...

Pauvre garçon... Il en a déjà assez vu comme ça...

Sarada, tu n'es pas autorisée à être comme ta mère lorsqu'elle était genin.

Mitsuki, tu n'es pas autorisé à devenir une star pornographique à cause de ta langue et de la devise "_Je suis doué avec ma langue..._" que tu tiens d'Orochimaru.

Nous voudrions savoir comment tu as découvert que tu étais doué avec ta langue...

* * *

**Héhé, désolée… J'ai été un peu en retard sur ce chapitre… Mais c'est que je travaille sur deux autres fanfictions en même temps, et puis j'ai les cours, et… **

**...**

**Hé, dites-le clairement si ma vie ne vous intéresse pas...**


	9. Team Baki

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Team Baki (fratrie du Sable)**

Gaara, s'il-te-plait, ne fait pas de câlins aux gens avec ton sable, c'est terrifiant.

Kankuro, arrête de te battre avec des petits enfants.

Gaara, s'il-te-plait, ne recouvre pas le village de sable, ce n'est pas Suna.

Temari, s'il-te-plait, n'utilise pas de Jutsu de type vent pour répandre le sable dans tout le village.

Kankuro a l'interdiction à vie de créer ses propres designs de marionnettes. Les gens sont mentalement traumatisés.

Gaara a l'interdiction de parler aux gens. Même les adultes ne peuvent plus dormir la nuit.

Temari... pose... l'éventail...

Gaara, tu n'es pas autorisé à menacer les gens qui regardent ta sœur avec envie. Elle peut se défendre toute seule et tu fais peur au peu de clients que nous avons.

Arrête de créer des tentacules de sable pour jouer avec les filles du village. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cette image dans nos têtes, merci bien.

Règle annulée en raison du nombre de menaces de la population féminine du village. Gaara est autorisé à créer des tentacules de sable à huis clos.

Jiraiya, VA-T'EN, CE N'EST PAS LE BON CHAPITRE !

Gaara, nous ne t'appellerons pas "votre rouge magnificence", mais nous approuvons le nouveau titre de ton défunt père, "le Kazekage crétin*".

Temari, il n'y a aucune chance que l'on retrouve l'héritier des Nara ligoté dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Temari, cesse de créer des tornades en plein milieu des villes d'où sont originaires tes prétendants. Ecoute-les au moins avant de les rejeter, on pourrait utiliser l'argent.

Arrête de jouer aux poupées et de porter du maquillage, Kankuro, tu ressemble à ta sœur. Utilise ces marionnettes de combat et porte des peintures de guerre à la place. Signé ton Père le Kazekage.

Ta requête pour être transféré dans une autre équipe est refusée. Tu es le seul à avoir survécu à Gaara aussi longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de Jonin. Fais-toi une raison, Baki.

Gaara, tu n'es pas autorisé à construire une plage privée. Nous n'avons pas la place pour cela…

A la réflexion, Gaara, tu pourrais faire une plage près de l'eau dans notre territoire pour que nous puissions en tirer de l'argent.

Nous avons subi une montée croissante de plaintes dues au fait que tu as été aperçu te baladant main dans la main avec une marionnette sculptée à l'image d'une femme pulpeuse, Kankuro. ARRÊTE CA, c'est flippant !

Temari, tu as l'interdiction à vie d'utiliser des techniques Fûton pour répandre des confettis ou des prospectus.

Beaucoup de gens ont subis des commotions cérébrales à cause de prospectus qui tombent…

Tu ne saurais pas ce qui est arrivé à tout le maquillage du village, Kankuro ? Toutes les boutiques sont à court de maquillage…

Temari, arrête d'essayer d'assassiner ton petit-ami parce qu'il est paresseux.

En raison du nombre de menaces de Temari, sa mère et la mère de Shikamaru, elles sont autorisées à l'assassiner à huit clos.

Kankuro, nous avons récemment reçus beaucoup de plaintes de ta sœur et de la population féminine du village. Elle se plaignent de t'avoir vu glousser d'un air effrayant et pervers autour des sources chaudes en compagnie d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

*Le surnom d'origine était "the Douche Bag Kazekage", qui est une insulte intraduisible en français. Mais c'est beaucoup plus vulgaire que crétin...


	10. Team Kiri

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Team Kiri**

Mei, tu n'es pas autorisée à faire fondre les boules de certaines personnes si elles sont perverses. Nous avons déjà Tsunade et Sakura sur les bras…

Chojuro, tu as besoin d'être plus solide. Nous avons des plaintes de collègues shinobis de Kiri qui pensent que tu es incapable de faire partie du groupe d'élite des Sept Epéistes de la Brume.

Ao, tu dois arrêter de marmonner sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et sur d'autres choses dont nous n'avons pas besoin de t'entendre te plaindre ! Sinon nous t'enverrons Mei.

Utakata, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plait, cesser de faire des bulles dans les bains chauds ? Le village est recouvert de bulles en 20 minutes et il faut une éternité avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

Mei, arrête d'essayer de séduire Naruto Uzumaki. Il a déjà une petite amie.

Ao, nous nous en fichons du "bon vieux temps" et de l'époque où Yagura était gentil. Il est mort !

Chojuro, tu dois rester conscient quand tu rencontres des personnes puissantes, sinon elles penseront que Kiri est un village faible.

Utakata, tu dois te remettre de ta haine pour le mot "maitre". Tu fais peur aux recrues potentielles.

Ao, nous voulons que tu fermes ton club. Nous avons des plaintes de femmes et d'enfants de membres qui deviennent comme toi. C'est embêtant, alors ferme le club "Le Bon Vieux Temps" !

Mei, tu n'as plus le droit d'user de ton statut de Mizukage pour occuper les sources thermales quand tes amies sont avec toi,*humtsunadesakurahinatainotemaritentenetlesautreshum*, tu pourrais perdre ta position.

A propos, Mei. Tu dois arrêter d'essayer d'envahir les Nations Elémentaires avec ton groupe "Les Femmes Enragées", ça cause trop d'émeutes.

Chojuro, nous avons découvert que tu avais secrètement crée un groupe appelé "Les Gars Oppressés de la Brume". Il y en a déjà un à Konoha, interdit aux gens oppressés, juste pour ceux qui ne sont pas des losers. _Va demander à Neji les détails concernant le groupe._

Utakata, tu peux aussi aller voir Neji pour plus d'informations concernant son groupe _spécial._

Yagura, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Non, tu n'es pas un fantôme avec le pouvoir de rester dans le monde des mortels, retourne dans l'au-delà.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard… Je suis dans une période d'examens et j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire… J'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à me lire !**

**Passez une bonne journée !**


	11. Quartet d'Oto

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Quartet du Son**

Tayuya, ta pétition pour retirer le pot à gros mots de la Base 318 est refusée. C'est uniquement ta faute si tu as dû payer 6000 ryo pendant tes 7 jours de visite. Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu n'as jamais appris à contrôler ta grande gueule, qui a besoin d'être nettoyée au savon ce soir. Maintenant arrête ou nous installerons un pot à gros mots dans chaque Base sous les ordres de Maitre Orochimaru.

Tayuya, cesse de nous transmettre des offres et des pétitions de groupes de musique et d'orchestres pour jouer pour eux. Rejette-les toi-même. Ou alors accepte-les, comme ça tu auras assez d'argent pour payer les pots à gros mots.

A tous les membres du Quartet du Son, arrêtez de demander à Ukon et Sakon comment ils font pour aller aux toilettes quand ils sont collés l'un à l'autre ! Et, Sakon et Ukon, pour l'amour du ciel ne leur répondez pas. Il y a certains mystères que nous n'avons pas besoin de découvrir.

Kidomaru, s'il-te-plait cesse de laisser des toiles d'araignées un peu partout de manière à former les mots "Attrape ta Proie". Nous avons besoin de garder une population durable de ninjas. On ne peut pas la faire si tu continues d'utiliser tes aptitudes pour traquer les shinobis, et traumatiser le peu de kunoichi qu'il nous reste en utilisant tes toiles et tes araignées comme matériel de drague.

Jirorbo, arrête d'écraser les gens parce qu'ils te trouvent gros. Oui nous savons parfaitement qu'une grande partie de ton poids est composée de muscles. C'est pourquoi tu as utilisé un certificat médical qui liste ta graisse corporelle pour prouver tes dires. Tu n'as pas besoin de les écraser pour leur prouver que ton corps n'est fait que de muscles. La graisse est légère après tout.

Tayuya, malgré le fait que tu joues ta belle musique avec ta flûte et que nous t'encourageons à le faire en plein jour pour nous booster le moral, nous te supplions de résister à l'envie d'en jouer aux alentours de minuit. Nous avons besoin de sommeil, même si notre boss fait son possible pour rendre cela difficile aussi.

Sakon, Ukon, nous savons que vous échangez vos corps pour dormir pendant les réunions. Arrêtez-ça, même s'ils ont l'air ennuyants, chaque réunion est importante et en tant que chef du Quartet d'Oto, vous devez écouter. Surtout quand on mentionne la distribution de budgets et d'argent dans les sections variées au sein des Forces du Son.

Kidomaru, arrête d'avoir l'air et d'agir comme un lunatique. Hier, tu grimpais partout avec tous tes membres (sur les murs et les plafonds) en chantant des chansons des films Spiderman. Nous allons recevoir un avertissement de plagiat si tu continues !

Jirorbo, arrête de traiter nos genins de "faibles asticots qui ne sont rien d'autre que des ordures". Au cas ou tu aurais oublié, tu étais un pleurnichard quand tu étais petit, avant que nous ne terminions ton entrainement. Et vous êtes tous des asticots comparés à Maitre Orochimaru et son bras-droit, qui n'est définitivement pas toi. Signé, Kabuto.

Sakon et Ukon. Même si vous avez deux têtes (ce qui veut dire deux cerveaux) vous n'êtes pas supérieurs à certains ninjas d'Oto. Vous avez eu les pires notes à l'épreuve écrite de l'histoire, bien que courte, d'Oto.

Jirobo, nous trouvons ta coupe de cheveux franchement immonde et nous voulons que tu te débarrasses au moins des cheveux sur les côtés de ta tête. Ca te fait ressembler à un moine européen.

Kidomaru, nous avons reçu des rapports de civils des alentours du Pays du Son. Leurs enfants ont été effrayés par, je cite, "une sorte de voyou qui avait plusieurs bras plus longs que la normale, ça devait être un démon". Nous voulons que tu sois aussi terifiant que possible, mais s'il-te-plait, couvre d'un genjutsu tes membres supplémentaires. Merci.

Kimimaro, tu dois vite aller à l'hôpital. Tu as des problèmes de poumons et peu importe le fait que tu sois le prochain hôte d'Orochimaru et que tu sois le chef d'un groupe avant de tomber malade… SORS D'ICI !

Tayuya, nous nous sentons concernés par ta santé mentale. Ca devient pire depuis que tu as vu des jutsus de type vent et des arbres après un bon bout de temps. Retourne dans l'au-delà !

* * *

**Salut ! Ca va ? Encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup de retard… J'imagine que m'excuser ne servira à rien… **

**Avec les événements récents, je devrais avoir le temps de poster la suite dans la semaine.**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez rien de grave, et si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite guérir le plus rapidement possible. N'oubliez pas de respecter les règles sanitaires, afin de vous protéger et de protéger les autres ! (Ca y est, je commence à parler comme un prof...)**

**Passez une bonne journée, et à bientôt !**


	12. Akatsuki pt1

**Ce que les Genins de Konoha ne sont plus autorisés à faire**

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction "**Things Konoha Genin are not Allowed to Do**", commencée par _jgkitarel_ et continuée par _NeonNavyWriter_. Ces deux auteurs anglais m'ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire. Leur fanfiction valait la peine d'être traduite, croyez-moi !

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ce pur génie qui a inventé Naruto !**

**Résumé : **Voici une liste de choses que les genin sont défendus de faire selon les teams… TRADUCTION

**Couple : **Aucun couple en particulier, sauf petites allusions.

**Avertissement : **Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être "choquant" dans cette fanfiction. Je met quand même K+ au cas où...

Si certaines phrases n'ont pas de sens, c'est ma faute et uniquement la mienne. J'ai beau avoir un bon niveau en anglais, je ne suis pas encore bilingue…

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si ça vous à plût ou non, si vous n'avez pas compris certaines choses, ce qui est à améliorer, etc...

* * *

**Akatsuki pt.1 (Itachi, Kisame, Hidan & Kakuzu)**

Itachi, tu n'es pas autorisé à faire brûler un magasin simplement parce qu'il ne vend pas de Mikados ou d'onigiri.

Et tu n'es pas autorisé à avoir une belette comme animal de compagnie non plus. Tu as déjà des corbeaux.

Itachi, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps dans les cafés. Tu as des missions à accomplir !

Kakuzu, tu dois abandonner ta collection de livres. Ils prennent trop de place ! Peu importe qu'ils soient aussi anciens que toi, qu'ils t'aient suivis depuis ton enfance ou qu'ils soient même plus vieux que toi, ce qui est assez dur à croire...

Kisame, tu n'as pas le droit de tuer les pêcheurs et les propriétaires de magasins juste parce qu'ils tuent et vendent respectivement des requins. Nous devons faire profil bas.

Hidan, tu n'es pas un vampire ! On en a déjà parlé... Le fait que tu aime le sang ne fait pas de toi un vampire, ou un anémique.

Kakuzu, pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi il y a des tentacules partout ? Ils sont là quand tu te bats et dans ta chambre dans notre cachette... Tu dois arrêter...

Itachi, tu dépenses trop d'argent dans des choses inutiles, comme pour une tonne de mikados ou des animaux en peluche (corbeaux, belettes...). Reprends-toi en main.

Kisame, tu l'interdiction à vie de t'approcher à moins d'un mètre des gouttes ophtalmiques d'Itachi. Il s'est plaint de les avoir perdu et nous ne voulons pas d'un Itachi grognon à moitié aveugle, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous nous inquiétons de ta stabilité mentale, Kakuzu, surtout que ça peut affecter nos plans. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu a plusieurs pièces de monnaie en peluche ?

Et pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu possèdes une liste de noms avec des numéros et des dates écrits à côté ? L'explication du fait que certains sont barrés d'un trait rouge serait aussi la bienvenue.

Hidan, pourrais-tu expliquer l'énorme nombre de livraisons reçues d'une compagnie nommée "Jouets pour Adultes" ? Nos finances sont déjà assez dépensées avec nos achats normaux et ceux d'Itachi.

De plus, tu devrais cesser de te faire faire des piercings ou d'autres choses similaires et de te les arracher d'un coup sec pour le plaisir. C'est inquiétant.

Kisame, nous comprenons que tu aimes offrir de la glace pilée aux enfants de retour au village de la Brume, mais n'utilise pas ton épée Samehada pour le faire, car cela va faire baisser le taux de peur de notre groupe mais aussi le tiens.

Hidan, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser l'excuse "Ca fait partie des préceptes/écrits/mesures à prendre de ma religion" pour rien. Ca commence à devenir ridicule et lourd.

Itachi, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu es si obsédé par ton frère, mais nous savons que tu as besoin de cesser de collectionner des peluches à son effigie.

Arrête de dire que tu es de signe Lion, Kakuzu... On s'en fiche. Concentre-toi et va faire le travail qu'on te donne.


End file.
